Ground Control to Major Tom
by perverted monk slayer
Summary: What do you do when you find a living creature on the surface of the moon? Alfred F Jones is about to give us an answer to that question.


Alfred F Jones, a blond haired blue-eyed all American, it was his lifelong dream to be an astronaut. From a small child to now the man who was setting his feet on the shuttle that would take him to the moon. The excitement that lit up his eyes was brighter than the stars that shown above. He had heard tales from others of beings that hid out amongst space, beautiful beings that hid in the shadows of planets.

He prepared for lift off with his crew, checked fuel, supplies, and materials that were to be taken to the space station. It was 2126, the space station was a pit stop for the moon, that had become the first earthen colony. It had flourished as the Space Age took full bloom in the late 21th century. He was to be among many that lived on the large base.

Once they made their pit stop at the station, they were cleared for the moon. were there within the hour. He found the darkness that surrounded him beautiful, the stars twinkled in a new perspective. Alfred heard a soft chuckle from one of the crew members Kiku Honda, a small japanese man who was also Alfred's best friend. Alfred turned to look at the smaller man who appeared to be unable to stop chuckling at his friend.  
"What's so funny?" He questioned the dark haired man.  
" you look like a child in a candy store, i was worried you were going to try and go through the window." He replied through a rather noticeable accent. Alfred pouted at his friends comment and looked away. While there might have been a bit of truth to his words, Alfred chose to ignore it in that at the moment.

"Moon base in range, please take seats."

Alfred found his way back to his seat and prepared for landing. The landing itself was a bit rocky but not too bad. He quickly gathered his duffle bag and made his way to the corridor that connected to the main door once he heard the hissing of oxygen seal taking place.  
"Dude this is going to be so cool!." He yelled to Kiku, who flinched at the loudness of the americans voice.

"Yah, totally wicked."

They made their way among the grey corridors as they followed the blinking red arrows that lead them to their room where they would be staying. Once there they begun unpacking. It was a small green room with two bunk beds. and two desks, a closet, and a door that led to the shared bathroom. Alfred took the bed on the left, and kiku the bed on the right. The other two crew mates Feliciano and Ludwig followed behind taking the bed on the right. They all were excited to look around the base they quickly unpacked and changed into the moon base uniform that consisted of a blue blazer with the Lunar symbol on the sleeve and your name stitched on.

Since the moon base was made up of civilian and military, the military often had their ranks and branch on the collar. Alfred quickly suited up and followed the blue arrows that lead to the main deck. Most of the civilian quarters were on the top decks, above ground, while the main deck was right at ground level. The main deck housed the mess hall, library, and the greenhouse. he was mostly interested in the Mess hall at the moment.

Alfred came to doors of the mess hall, he wiped his I.D badge on the key card and walked in, his stomach begging for food. His eyes rested on the blue and green orb that hung in the window on the back wall, he felt a touch of homesickness slither into his stomach. He moved into the large pale green room with brown lines tracing the sides. The black and white checkered floor led to the terminals that lined the walls of the canteen, Round tables surrounded by people chatting in chairs littered the room. Alfred enjoyed the level of chatter as he made his way to a terminal on his right. He flipped through the holographic menu that was portrayed on the screen.

"No. No. God no, not broccoli. Ooooh, burgers!"

Seeing his beloved food he quickly tapped the screen. The machine whirred softly and a plate materialized on the outstretched table, and then the sound akin to fabric being pulled across plastic filled the air as a large juicy burger materialized on the plate.

Alfred licked his lips as he took the plate and walked to a nearby empty table. Famished after the shuttle ride, he made short work of the burger. Kiku joined him with a bowl of curry over rice.

"what do you think of this place? Pretty cool right?" Alfred asked while gesturing to the room around them.

"It's rather interesting. The dual shadow glass is quite a rare sight. " Japan paused eating some curry before continuing.

"Have you heard anything about your job in the greenhouse?"

Alfred shook his head. " No i haven't, all I know is i'm here because they found soil similar to Earthen soil in the moon, and they want to see if we can grow plants in it. If so, it would help the Moonbase a lot, because they wouldn't have to keep shipping dirt from earth to here. " Alfred reached over and grabbed a bit of Kiku's curry as the younger man glared at the offending hand.

"Kiku, you're the expert in biotech, is it possibly we could make something that acts like a plant but doesn't need all the minerals and what not a plant needs?"

The dark haired man looked at his curry as though it held the answers, but it relinquished none. With a sigh he replied " We've been trying to do that for decades, but you know the plants keep rejecting the technology, and we don't have any technology that can replicate the process of photosynthesis."

Alfred sighed and slid down on his chair. "It's always a nice dream though." He said with a sarcastic smile. Kiku nodded and finished his curry and put the plate back on a terminal as he left. Alfred watched his friend leave and quickly followed suit.


End file.
